


New

by CharWright5



Series: 500 Million Yen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, And Kita is determined to give them to him, But i swear it's not super dark or anything just trust me, Caretaking, Collars, Eating out, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Rich Kita Shinsuke, Rimming, Service Top Ushijima, Slave Ushijima, UshiKitaWeek_2021, Ushijima Wakatoshi deserves nice things, age gap, power bottom Kita, washing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Wakatoshi's first night and day in his new life as Kita's bought and paid for Alpha pet.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 500 Million Yen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059740
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> For Airy, who wanted more of this universe.
> 
> This fic features Ushijima as an Alpha that had been purchased by Kita at an auction and takes place in a universe where that's the norm. There's also an implied age gap between Ushijima and Kita, but both are adults and Kita makes it explicitly clear that he'd never do anything that Ushijima was not comfortable with. If you have any issues with any of this, hit the back button because I refuse to hear about it. You've been warned and if you choose to continue, it's your own damn fault ^___^

From what Wakatoshi remembered, his knot typically lasted around fifteen minutes at most during his Rut. However, as Kita-san lay upon him, Wakatoshi’s hard length inside his wet passage, he lasted a lot longer. It was quite possibly due to the fact that at one point Kita-san rose up to a sitting position to grind himself on Wakatoshi’s lap, getting off once more and causing Wakatoshi’s knot to fully expand again.

It was another twenty minutes after that before it was deflated and his cock softened, falling out of Kita-san. Almost immediately Wakatoshi’s come began leaking out and part of him deep down was mourning the loss, insisting that he do something to push it all back inside.

The Alpha part of him, Wakatoshi knew, ignoring it as he always did his other instincts.

Sitting up, Kita-san stretched, letting out a satisfied groan as he did so. He showed no sign of distress or upset over what was currently dripping out of him, instead seeming perfectly relaxed, if not a little tired.

“How about a bath? I’m sure yer feeling as sticky as I am.” A lazy smile was on his face, fingers tracing over the mess he’d made of Wakatoshi’s chest earlier, leaving burning trails in their wake.

Wakatoshi could only swallow and nod, tamping down the frisson of pleasure sparking down his spine.

The smile remained, Kita-san’s scent warm and content, making Wakatoshi feel fuzzy inside. “How ‘bout ya help me? Ain’t quite feelin’ my legs yet.” A small laugh left him and he ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back, the strands staying due to the sweat clinging to them.

Wakatoshi nodded some more as he carefully sat up, hands on Kita-san’s hips to help steady him. “Shall I carry you, sir?”

Arms draped over his shoulders, a pleased hum leaving the Omega. “Please.”

It took a little maneuvering, but Wakatoshi managed to get up onto his feet, Kita-san in his arms with his legs wrapped around the Alpha’s waist. He carefully carried his owner through to the bathroom, taking a moment to look around before locating a decent sized tub that should fit them both.

“Put me down,” Kita-san requested and Wakatoshi did so gently, making sure to keep a hold of him in case he fell. Kita-san reached out to steady himself against the wall near the retractable shower head, using his free hand to point to the tub. “Fill that with water as hot as it can go. Unless ya want it cooler than that.”

Wakatoshi would have preferred it a little cooler, yes, Alphas always running hotter than Omegas and his face twitched to say so. Kita-san pinned him with an inquisitive glare, his own lips twisting and his head tilting in thought.

“Make it cooler, yer own preferred temp.”

Now it was an order and Wakatoshi could only follow it, twisting the knobs to get the water running.

The shower taps squeaked behind him as he got the water to the right temp and pulled the plug and he turned to find Kita-san rinsing himself off, spray aimed over his shoulder and down his back. Wakatoshi’s eyes were glued to the water drops as they slid down his spine, over pale skin, the arc of his spine then the curve of his rear. He wanted to follow them with his tongue but quickly tamped down the thought.

“May I help?” Wakatoshi requested, voice shaky, raspier than before.

Kita-san gave him a smile, eyes sparkling. “Clean me out? I’ll help instruct ya,” he stated as he moved his foot onto the nearby stool, his cheeks spreading automatically for easier access.

The scent swirled in the air thanks to the steam coming from the tub and the showerhead both and Wakatoshi had to bite back a growl as he inhaled the mix of hot coffee and hazelnuts with his own natural aroma. Enticing, arousing, delicious.

Wakatoshi found himself kneeling behind the Omega before he was even aware of moving, hands gripping round cheeks and spreading him open. Kita-san moaned, sagging against the wall, letting the shower head hang off his shoulder as he moved his hand to the top of Wakatoshi’s head.

“Good boy,” Kita-san breathed and Wakatoshi knew… knew he was supposed to…

He was supposed to clean him out…

But his eyes were mesmerized by the sight of that winking hole, by the white cream dripping out, his own spend that he’d used to mark the Omega with a mere twenty minutes ago.

And without any more thoughts, he leaned forward, tongue out, and lapped up what had already spilled.

Kita-san let out a keening noise, fingers cranking down harder around Wakatoshi’s hair. The sharp sting made the Alpha grunt and he pulled his head away, ready to be admonished.

Only for Kita-san to whine, distressed.

“No, no, Toshi. It’s okay. Get back in there.”

Permission granted, Wakatoshi leaned back in, readjusting his neck to find a comfortable position where the collar didn’t dig into his skin before licking up what had already dripped out as it trickled down his thighs, his sac, his perineum, his crevice… then over his hole. His master cried out again, shivering, the shower head falling to the floor now. Wakatoshi licked over his hole with the flat of his tongue, tasting himself as well as what he imagined to be Kita-san’s slick, given the flavor sparking inside his mouth.

“I don’t know if I’ll be any good at this,” he pulled away with a frown, lifting his head to find Kita-san peering over his shoulder at him.

The hand on his head began to pet him, a gentle smile on his master’s face. “That’s fine. Just do what feels right. We can figure things out later. Right now is about exploring and tryin' things out.”

Wakatoshi let out a relieved sigh, long and hard, his shoulders sagging as he felt tension leave them where it had clawed at the base of his neck. He hadn’t realized how much pressure he was putting on himself until that moment, how worried he’d been that his performance would be lacking. He was so used to having to be perfect in everything, that it was expected of him and if he fell short, there’d be serious consequences. It was the only way he’d ever be worth anything in the eyes of his mother or any of the other Omega heads of his family.

And now, those habits and that mindset were carrying over to this particular Omega, one who’d never put any expectations on him but instead was allowing him room to figure it out and learn. Wakatoshi still felt lacking in his knowledge and experience but he wanted to get better, wanted to be worthy of the silver haired wonder staring down at him.

That thought in mind, he readjusted his grip on his master’s cheeks, thumbs near his crevice to pull him apart, open him up. He leaned his head in and fixed his mouth around the open hole, sucking at it. His mouth practically flooded with their combined taste, the blend of coffee and hazelnuts and dark chocolate making his head buzz and a deep rumble come up from somewhere inside his chest.

A purr.

He was purring.

And Kita-san above him was moaning, legs shaking as he panted, breathing out praise of “oh yes, my Toshi, just like that, such a good boy, keep going, yer so good, so amazin’, so talented.” It made Wakatoshi’s purrs grow in volume, made his chest get warm. And when he could no longer taste himself inside the Omega, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, tasting pure Kita-san as his slick production kicked up once again.

Kita-san keened again, his hips rocking back against Wakatoshi’s face in much the same way as when he’d been straddling him. “Oh fuck, I didn’t think I’d come again, but I’m gettin’ close. Slide yer tongue in there.”

Wakatoshi did as instructed, stiffening his tongue to slip it inside… and oh _god_ was that fantastic, amazing, incredible. He could feel Kita-san’s walls rippling around him, taste him even better, get even more of that amazing slick on his tongue. It was like a drug, making Wakatoshi desperate for it as his mind rushed and his skin buzzed and his heart pounded away in his chest. He felt high and drunk--or at least how he imagined it would feel to be high and/or drunk--and he wanted more, wanted to chase after it forever.

Above him, Kita-san was huffing and puffing, clawing at the slick tile wall as his legs began to give out, and Wakatoshi had to move his hands to the Omega’s hips to hold him up. Kita-san kept gripping at his hair, using it to brace himself as his back arched and his thighs grew tense.

“‘M close, ‘m clo--’m-- _fuck_.”

Wakatoshi held onto him, latching his lips around his hole once more and sucking as he had before, causing the Omega to cry out even louder. Less than a second later, he began shaking all over as he came, slick practically streaming into Wakatoshi’s mouth so fast he could barely drink it all down in time. He pulled away to let some of it hit his face, the Alpha part of him rumbling happily at being marked, at having pleased this Omega once more.

His cock was hard between his legs and he wanted so badly to wrap his hand around it and stroke himself to completion, but he hadn’t yet received permission.

“Oh god, my legs’re jelly again,” Kita-san panted out before laughing incredulously, falling forward against the wall. Wakatoshi kept one hand braced on the Omega’s lower back as the other reached for the nearby stool, dragging it over before carefully helping his master lower himself onto it, back against the tile. A tired smile was on his face as he continued to breathe hard, eyes half lidded as though he couldn’t keep them open any more. “Thank you, Toshi.”

Wakatoshi inclined his head before rising up onto his own shaky thighs, knees stiff and achy with indentions from the tile pressed into his flesh. He cut the water off at the tub’s faucets before returning to his master’s side. “Should I help you wash?”

Kita-san let out a sleepy hum. “Please.”

This time, Wakatoshi took a towel and folded it for his knees before lowering himself down. He grabbed the discarded shower head and began carefully rinsing Kita-san’s hair, the Omega leaning his head back to help. Next was shampoo, Wakatoshi working it in with gentle scrubbing motions, relishing the happy purrs coming from Kita-san.

“Yer re'ly good at this,” he remarked, accent slurring more than usual.

“Thank you.”

The shampoo was rinsed away, conditioner used in the same way before it, too, was washed away. Then he took great care to wash the Omega’s body with unscented bodywash and a soft cloth, earning more of those pleased sounds. When he finished the back, he moved to his master’s front, washing his arms then his torso, followed by his legs… then hesitating.

Kita-san gave him a soft, understanding smile before wrapping his hand around Wakatoshi’s wrist and guiding it between his legs to where his length now dangled, soft and spent.

“Gently, as ya would yerself.”

Wakatoshi swallowed hard then… then wrapped the cloth around him. His cock gave an interesting twitch in his palm but did nothing else, as though it wished to become hard but couldn’t. He found himself strangely admiring the foreign feel of it, how much smaller it was compared to his own, his sac miniscule where it hung right behind. It was practically nothing compared to the length that stood out from Wakatoshi’s own body or the large breeder balls he could feel dangling, all of it throbbing as he longed to once again mark up the Omega and spill his seed inside.

No. That wasn’t what their arrangement was and Wakatoshi would do good to learn his place and remember it.

Gentle hands stroked over his face and he lifted his eyes to find that same kind smile still on Kita-san’s face, making his chest feel warm for a whole new reason.

“Would you like me to wash you, Toshi?”

He swallowed hard. Yes, he very much would, but Kita-san was tired, not to mention he should never degrade himself to helping out a slave. So he shook his head and gave a polite “no thank you, sir” before switching the washcloth for the shower head in order to rinse away the lather on Kita-san’s pale skin.

When he finished, he rose up once more and helped Kita-san to his own feet, acting as a support as he led the Omega over to the bathtub. He helped Kita-san step in, then sink down before heading back to the shower. He gave himself a perfunctory wash, scrubbing at his hair with more force and speed than he had his master, knowing this was about getting clean rather than any sort of caretaking.

Because… because that was what he had done, he realized as he rinsed the shampoo away. He was caretaking, making sure all of his Omega’s needs were met in all aspects.

The Alpha part of him felt like preening, proud, pleased. But then he reminded himself that it was part of his job, to take care of Kita-san’s needs, not just with sexual matters.

He tamped it all down to wash his body, grateful that his erection had waned at the epiphany over all of this being a duty rather than for joy, disappearing entirely when he’d tried to move his collar to clean under it, instead causing it to dig into his skin once more. When he finished washing and he’d cut off the showerhead, he reached for a towel, only for Kita-san to call his name.

“Join me.” He said it in such a way that it was an offer rather than an order and once again, Wakatoshi found himself swallowing hard, head nodding shakily before he was aware of the desire to do just as had been given.

He carefully made his way over the slick tile, Kita-san leaning forward and creating space in the large tub as a sign of where Wakatoshi should go. He stepped in behind the Omega, then sank down, his legs stretching out on either side of him as he got comfortable against the side of the tub. When he’d settled, Kita-san leaned back, his skin pleasantly cool against Wakatoshi’s much warmer one, the Omega letting out a pleased sigh. With their size difference, he was perfectly able to rest his head on Wakatoshi’s collarbone, head tucked under his chin.

“This is so much nicer than bathin’ alone,” Kita-san commented and Wakatoshi… he had to agree. The water was a pleasant temperature, steam swirling in the air and bringing with it that scent of coffee and hazelnuts he was growing to love.

“I’m tempted to make a rule about us havin’ a bath together every night, but I don’t wanna push ya into anythin’ ya won’t like.”

Wakatoshi frowned, confused. “Why not, sir? You own me. You could have me do whatever it is you wish me to do.”

Kita-san lifted himself up at that, turning around with a puzzled expression of his own. His eyes flicked about as though taking in all of Wakatoshi’s expression and it was then that the Alpha realized they were the color of coffee, too.

“Toshi,” he began gently, shifting so he was now sitting on the opposite side of the tub, his toes tucked in close to Wakatoshi’s rear. “Just because I paid for ya doesn’t mean yer not a human with feelin’s. I ain’t some sorta uncarin’ monster who’s gonna force ya into doing things ya ain’t comfortable with. In fact, since we’re talkin’ ‘bout rules, let’s add on to the one we came up with earlier in the bedroom: if you don’t wanna do somethin’, for any reason at all, whether yer uncomfortable with it or just not in the mood, then say so and we won’t do it. Understood?”

The frown remained as his head tilted and his confusion grew. No one had ever cared about him or his feelings before. He’d always been told what to do and to just do it, no objections, no talking back, no complaints. Not once had he ever been asked if he was okay with something or how he felt about it. And the fact that the first person to truly ask him was a man who owned him, who was keeping him as a slave, who was going to collar and keep him… the irony was almost painful.

Kita-san’s lips pursed in displeasure, a hard frown of his own forming as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I understand, sir,” Wakatoshi said in a rush, lying. He didn’t really understand why this man would care, why it was so important to him, why it mattered at all really.

But he did.

And rather than arguing, Wakatoshi did as he’d been taught to and went along with it.

A hard stare, as though Kita-san was measuring how well he truly did understand and whether he was being honest. Wakatoshi kept his features flat, another habit trained into him by his mother, and Kita-san let out a sigh.

“I’m just gonna trust that ya understand and will follow through.”

Wakatoshi felt guilt eat at his gut like acid.

“But that’s enough heaviness fer tonight,” Kita-san decided, flicking his fingers in the water and sending droplets flying. “I think we’ve had enough excitement. Dunno about ya, but I’m pretty damn tired and just wanna relax a li’l while and soak.”

Wakatoshi nodded before Kita-san moved back to his previous position of leaning back against his chest. The Omega then took the Alpha’s arms and wrapped them around himself, letting out a sigh as he sagged, emitting a pleased and pleasant scent as he got comfortable. Wakatoshi had no idea what his future would hold, but for the moment, he let himself relax and be content with how things were.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Wakatoshi was formally introduced to the twins, Miya Atsumu and Osamu, Alphas whose jobs were to watch over Kita-san, protect him, act as assistants in any way needed. The Alpha part of Wakatoshi was a little jealous and he had to resist the urge to curl his lip back in a sneer, to posture and growl and try to run them away. Kita-san very clearly didn’t belong to anyone, much less Wakatoshi, and he had no right to try and act defensive regarding the man that the twins had been serving for a lot longer than he.

He also met a dark skinned Alpha by the name of Aran when he stopped by with a change of clothes for Wakatoshi and given the caramel and sea salt scent they gave off, they had clearly belonged to him. The hem of the slacks were a little too short, exposing his ankles more than they should, and his shirt was too tight to button all the way up, sleeves too short as well. He compensated by rolling them up to mid-forearm, choosing to make it a style choice rather than make it obvious he’d been forced to wear clothes tailored for a man a few centimeters shorter and several pounds lighter.

Kita-san inspected him with a twist of the lips in his own three piece pinstriped suit, tugging at the pants as though he could somehow magically make them longer.

“Oomimi might’ve been closer to yer size but he was unavailable. We’ll be shoppin’ today to get ya some new clothes and a collar after we head back to Hyogo.” He lifted his eyes and winced as he gingerly reached out to touch the strip of leather that was back around Wakatoshi’s neck. He’d been allowed to take it off as they’d slept in the bed, but now that he was heading outside, he was going to have to wear it once more.

“Maybe several collars,” Kita-san thought aloud. “I wantcha to be comfortable and stylish, as well as show ya off to everyone.” His hand reached up to stroke the side of Wakatoshi’s face with a tender smile. “Yer too pretty to just keep to myself, as much as I want to.”

After dining on a room service breakfast with his subordinates, Kita-san led them all out to the SUV waiting outside the hotel’s entrance. Aran got behind the wheel as Osamu climbed inside first, Atsumu keeping guard as Wakatoshi helped Kita-san in then followed suit. When Atsumu was seated in the front passenger side, the SUV smoothly rolled away and headed to the airport.

The car was able to go through the VIP entrance and roll right up on the tarmac to the private plane. Even growing up as privileged as he had, Wakatoshi had never been on one and found himself in awe as he looked up at it. Kita-san barely spared it a glance as he typed away on his phone while simultaneously walking up the red carpet to the plane’s stairs, Aran and Osamu leading the way once more, inspecting the plane's interior before Kita-san and Wakatoshi boarded.

The interior was just as grandiose, done in black with silver accents, plush leather couches lining one side, chairs and tables on the other side. A stewardess in a custom uniform bowed in greeting, giving Wakatoshi a curious look and he suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious of his ill fitting clothes and the collar around his neck.

Kita-san sat in a chair in the back corner, gesturing for Wakatoshi to join him in the seat opposite. The twins sat on the couch closer to the door as Aran went to speak to the pilot and the stewardess quickly brought over orange juice in champagne glasses. Wakatoshi thanked her as he took his and sipped, bubbles unexpectedly tickling his nose and making him cough.

“It’s a mimosa,” Kita-san explained with a fond and amused smile, phone finally put away. “I take it ya’ve never had one.”

Wakatoshi shook his head. “I’m only eighteen, sir.”

Kita-san blinked. “So young,” he murmured as he brought his glass to his lips.

Wakatoshi didn’t get a chance to ask any more, the engine starting up and the door closing. Aran returned, sitting on the couch opposite the table where Wakatoshi and Kita-san were located, putting his seat belt on. Wakatoshi put his glass in a designated cup holder before doing the same, feeling nerves jumping around in his stomach.

“First flight?” Aran asked and Wakatoshi nodded, making him grin. “This oughta be interestin’.”

Wakatoshi ignored the remark in favor of looking out at the tarmac, watching the workers pull away the triangular stops that had been under the plane’s wheels. The plane began to rotate and he closed his eyes, wishing for the best.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The flight went smoothly, although Wakatoshi wasn’t a fan of the way it bounced upon landing. Aran proved to be a good companion, explaining to him what it was Kita-san did and who the people he interacted with would be, as Kita-san himself typed away at a laptop he’d been handed from his luggage. An hour after they’d left the hotel and they were back in another blacked out SUV, driving through the city.

Their first stop was a haberdashery with a gray haired Beta in charge who greeted Kita-san warmly and excitedly. Wakatoshi got the feeling he was a frequent customer from the way they interacted and chatted away, Kita-san asking about his wife and grandkids, the owner fondly sharing an update over someone’s recently broken leg.

“I must say it’s a surprise to see ya back so soon, Kita-sama,” the owner stated, quickly letting out a nervous laugh. “Not that it ain’t a pleasure, but I remember ya buying a few new suits last week.”

Kita-san let out an agreeing hum. “Well, I’m not here for myself this time.” He flicked his fingers over his shoulder in a ‘come closer’ fashion and Wakatoshi did just that, moving to stand slightly behind Kita-san’s left shoulder. “This is Toshi. I need an entire wardrobe for him. Suits, casualwear, undies, socks, shoes, sleepwear, all of it.”

The owner seemed surprised, blinking a few times at Kita-san then up at Wakatoshi. “Sir, I’m even more surprised to find outcha got yerself an Al--” He stopped suddenly, eyes going wide somewhere around Wakatoshi’s neck and it was only years of practice with scrutinizing gazes that had his head remaining high and his face flat despite his twisting stomach and hammering heart.

“Ah. I see.” A nervous smile as he turned back to his main customer. “Right away.” He clapped his hands twice and from seemingly nowhere, three assistants appeared around him. “First we shall get him measured then we shall take a look around. Are there any materials ya prefer or don’t want?”

Kita-san gave Wakatoshi an expectant look that seemed to both wait for an answer and also silently remind him not to lie or hide anything.

Wakatoshi could only swallow as he focused on the shopkeep. “I’m not a fan of polyester, sir.”

The owner burst out a laugh and quickly put an end to it, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “Pardon my laugh, but we don’t carry such cheap material here. Come. Let’s getcha set up.”

Wakatoshi was led to a platform, where the elderly owner suddenly became very sprite and spry, jumping around as he measured Wakatoshi in well practiced motions and calling out the numbers for one of his assistants to jot in a notebook. Wakatoshi was surprised to discover he’d actually gone up in size, shoulders now broader and torso longer than the last time he’d been measured.

When the measurements had been taken and calculations done to determine his approximate size, the note-taking assistant disappeared into the back under orders to draw patterns for their files. Wakatoshi felt a beat of excitement, never having had a custom suit made before.

Next he followed Kita-san as he and the owner discussed colors and patterns, checking fabric swatches for feel as well as testing them against Wakatoshi’s coloring, holding them up to his skin.

“Whatcha think, Toshi?” Kita-san asked him and Wakatoshi…

Was genuinely surprised once more by Kita-san’s behavior towards him.

He took the offered fabric swatches, his fingers rubbing over the soft material, eyes roaming the colors.

“I like this one,” he stated, holding out a magenta colored silk.

Kita-san smiled, eyes sparkling. “I agree. I think you’d look good in it.”

Wakatoshi felt his cheeks grow hot and he was grateful when the Omega turned away and placed an order of sorts, a new assistant writing everything down in a different notebook.

Their group travelled around the shop, Wakatoshi trailing behind Kita-san and the owner, standing still as the Omega held various clothing items up to him to see how they’d measure up, how they’d look on him. The third assistant soon had their arms laden down with countless items, sweaters, slacks, undershirts, polos, henleys. When it looked as though the poor Beta’s arms were about to give, they headed to a fitting room for Wakatoshi to try it all on.

It was a veritable mountain of clothing and Wakatoshi felt overwhelmed by it all, especially when Kita-san had already spent so much money just purchasing him in the first place.

Still, this would apparently make Kita-san happy and Wakatoshi was beginning to learn that he personally quite enjoyed pleasing the Omega. He wasn’t sure if it was due to his upbringing or the Alpha part of him or what, but he decided not to question it, figuring that it would help him in the long run.

That thought in mind, he unbuttoned his ill-fitting shirt and began to try on the clothes his master had picked out for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few shops down was one that specialized in custom collars and other leatherware. A doorman greeted them, followed by a member of the staff who led them to a private room in the back. Wakatoshi once again felt self-conscious as he passed the other customers, spying both Alphas and Omegas standing by their partners, collared and judging him. He could see them struggle to put up with the disparity between his nice new clothes of obvious expense and good taste with the too tight and cheap leather around his neck, along with the Omega who he trailed behind.

He ignored them all as best he could, head held high as he’d been taught, and tried his best not to physically slump in relief when the door closed behind them.

The room was well lit, walls and furniture all white with glass and chrome accents. Kita-san was led to a couch that he sat upon, suit jacket open and flared out about himself as he did so. Across from him was another similar settee, with a coffee table in the middle. Wakatoshi took in framed photos of models in various styles of collars, some plain leather, some made of crystals, some decorated with precious gems or studded with diamonds, his eyes also coming across discrete scent neutralizers.

Explained the lack of any real smell to the room, the sensation making his nose itch.

A side door opened, a man with a hawk like beak and thinning hair coming through, arms open as he greeted Kita-san in much the same way the haberdashery owner had. Only this man was apparently just meeting Kita-san for the first time, considering the phrase “an honor to meet you, sir” that left him as he bowed deep.

Apparently Kita-san’s reputation preceded him.

Drinks were offered, Kita-san taking a glass of brandy, Wakatoshi accepting a cool bottle of water.

Kita-san laid out what he wanted: new collars for Wakatoshi, a variety of styles and materials, some more fancy for important events, some more basic for everyday wear, even some made of more breathable materials for working out.

Once again Wakatoshi was taken aback by the amount of money that was about to be spent on him, guilt returning to churn in his stomach and he set his water on a coaster on the glass table, unsure if he’d be able to handle even that. He knew logically he shouldn’t feel that way, that it was Kita-san’s decision to spend the money and not anything Wakatoshi had done to request such things. He hadn’t asked Kita-san to do any of this, to buy him any of this, nor had he specifically asked for high end things.

“Do you wish for them to be adornments or cover his scent glands, too?”

Kita-san turned to Wakatoshi, who stiffened up under the speculative gaze. He truly hoped he wasn’t being asked for his opinion, not wanting the pressure or the weight of having to decide placed on him. But instead Kita-san tilted his head, lips pursed as he considered it himself.

“A good question,” he remarked, his tone suggesting he was still thinking it over. “He _is_ a Dominant Alpha and his scent is a strong one. I don’t want it to overwhelm anyone. But I _am_ quite fond of it.”

The comment had Wakatoshi’s Alpha preening once again, his chest puffing up as it grew warm inside. His scent was being enjoyed by his Omega.

Owner.

His Omega _owner_ , he mentally corrected himself.

“May I suggest purchasin’ some neck wraps? They’re of the same material as the exercise collars and cover the entire neck, keepin’ the scent muffled, so to speak, and it allows for a more decorative collar to be worn on top. Some like to put their own scent on the neck wraps to cover up their pet’s as well.”

Wakatoshi stiffened at the insinuation that he was a _pet_ , but brushed it aside. It was better than another term that could be used to describe his new place in life: slave. “Pet” brought with it a level of affection and care rather than being forced or controlled. Either way, he had lost a great deal of freedom and it still felt like putting lipstick on a pig, so to speak.

“‘Course there’s always the option of puttin’ him on suppressants,” the salesman went on, flipping a hand around like it was no big deal. “Some even go so far as to remove some or all of the gland itself so a scent couldn’t be produced in the first place.”

He was going to throw up.

“ _No_ ,” Kita-san practically growled, sneer on his face as though he was personally offended and just as disgusted by it as Wakatoshi felt. “If Toshi wishes to do those things, then I’ll help him, but I won’t force him to do anythin’ he ain’t willin’ to do.”

Wakatoshi let out a breath, sagging in relief. He should’ve known better than to think Kita-san would do something like that to him.

Kita-san turned to him. “Toshi? Wouldja like to have yer glands removed or go on suppressants?”

“I’d rather continue to wear this uncomfortable collar and let it cut into me morning, noon, and night for the rest of my life than have my glands removed. Sir,” he added the last part at the last minute. “And considering my previous experience with suppressants, I’d rather not use those either if at all possible.”

Something flashed in Kita-san’s eyes, an understanding regarding what he was referring to: the fog he’d been in the previous night at the auction house, the sluggish lethargic way he’d felt when they’d suppressed Alpha urges to make them more docile and agreeable to being trussed up and maneuvered around by Betas, not to mention prevent them from overpowering anyone to run away or go after an Omega in the audience.

Not that Wakatoshi would have done that, but he knew he couldn’t speak for the others that had been there.

Regardless, he most definitely didn’t wanna feel that same way ever again, heavy but floating at the same time, unable to feel the Alpha part of him.

Kita-san nodded then turned to a chastened looking salesman. “We’ll just take the collars and neck wraps then.”

“Of course, Kita-sama,” the salesman wisely replied, bowing his head in apology. “Is there anything else we can help ya with?”

Kita-san returned his gaze to Wakatoshi, eyes somewhere around his chest and flashing once again with memory, this time of something more pleasant, considering the way his scent blossomed and filled the room.

“Have ya got any harnesses?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Returning home, Shinsuke felt fatigued. Then again, over the past few days, he’d done more than he had originally planned. Negotiations had been hard won, the other side believing that because he was an Omega, he could be walked all over. Shinsuke had quickly subdued that idiotic belief, coming out victorious in the end.

And then, of course, there was Toshi.

The gentle Alpha was nothing like Shinsuke would ever imagine an Alpha of his size could be. Sure, he dealt with Aran and Oomimi on a daily basis, the two rather large and sizable themselves, but they weren’t _Dominant_ Alphas the way Toshi was. Shinsuke had always been warned to stay away from them, that they were violent and aggressive, little more than animals in human bodies whose only goal was to claim as many Omegas as possible and breed them all up.

But not Toshi.

No, this Alpha was definitely bucking the trend, gentle, refined, polite. Even in bed he’d been docile, giving, relinquishing the dominant position to Shinsuke and the Omega had a feeling it wasn’t just due to his inexperience. He wondered what exactly had happened to Toshi in the past, what about his upbringing had turned him such a subservient person, wondered if he would ever be allowed to know. Technically he could just order Toshi to tell him, but that defeated the purpose. He wanted Toshi to tell him of his own volition, to _want_ to open up. He wanted Toshi to be comfortable and happy and have his own needs taken care of, even as he saw to Shinsuke’s.

After arriving at the mansion, Shinsuke allowed the staff to help with the luggage as well as his purchases, leading Toshi up to the master suite. He cut quite a dashing figure, his staff’s eyes going wide at the sight of him, their scents lit up with surprise even more at the sight of the soft leather collar around his neck, black with silver trim, just like Shinsuke preferred.

“Make yourself at home,” he instructed, removing his suit jacket and laying it across the bed to be taken care of later, before beginning on the buttons of his waistcoat. “I have some business to handle but I shouldn’t be too long. The staff will bring up your new clothes and you can instruct them on where to hang it all. One side of the walk-in is completely bare and is yours to do as ya see fit. If there’s anything missing that ya wanna get, lemme know and we’ll get it.” Waistcoat and tie now gone, he lifted his head to Toshi as he worked on his cufflinks, stunned to find the confused look on his face. “Is there somethin’ wrong?”

Toshi shook his head and Shinsuke opened his mouth to insist he be honest, that it was one of the rules. Yet Toshi seemed to remember that himself, wincing slightly before he spoke up.

“I’ve never been allowed to tell any staff what to do.”

Lord, the man was breaking Shinsuke’s heart and he couldn’t stop himself from walking over and stroking his face, this beautiful creature that was now to reside in his home.

“I’m sure it goes without saying, but I’ll say it anyway: both of our lives are gonna be very different from here on. I know yours will change more than mine, but I meant what I said last night about your comfort being important. If you don’t want to order the staff to do it, then you can hang them yourself. That’s perfectly okay.”

Toshi nodded, head hanging, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and it was then that Shinsuke was reminded of how young he was. Eighteen and barely out in the world. He wondered who had taken him to that auction house, why they had given him up. It couldn’t have been for the money, not with a slip of the tongue Toshi had just given about being experienced with staff.

Another mystery for another day, Shinsuke decided, the first of the maids arriving with some of the bags.

“Ladies, please make sure Toshi has all that he needs or wants,” he instructed, removing his cufflinks and setting them on a nearby bureau. “I’ll be in my study if anyone needs me, but I should be out before dinner.” He gave Toshi a reassuring smile before making his way out the master suite and down the stairs.

It was somewhat of a surprise to find Aran still there, although it was silly of him to be shocked by it. All day he’d gotten the impression that his oldest friend and advisor had wanted to say something, so naturally he would hang around until the first available opportunity. So he inclined his head and led him to his study, Aran closing the door over as Shinsuke made his way behind his desk.

“I thought you went to negotiate a merger and purchase a new company, not an Alpha toy,” Aran started, not beating around the bush.

Shinsuke sighed, flopping onto his chair and rubbing at his forehead. “I know, I know. And I _did_ get it,” he insisted, dropping his hand to pin his friend in place with a look. “But Daishou proved to be an ass and more or less implied that if I didn’t go with him to the auction he’d call the whole thing off. I honestly went there just to appease him, not with the intention of spending any money.”

Aran raised an eyebrow as he rounded a chair and sank down on it, folding one long leg over the other. “What exactly changed that?”

His mind flashed back to the previous night, when Toshi had been brought out on stage, nude save for the harness and cock cage he wore. Shinsuke’s body had lit up in a way it never had before, the Omega in him practically purring at the sight of that long length, imagining it inside of him. Even at that moment, he could feel himself get warm and loose, feel his passage dampening, and from the way Aran’s nostrils flared then his nose crinkled, he knew his arousal was leaking into his scent.

“Really?” Aran deadpanned. “Because he was attractive?”

“No,” Shinsuke insisted, letting out an offended scoff before seesawing his head in concession. “Okay, it was part of it, yes, I admit that, but.” He paused, trying to find the words to best explain things, to make Aran see the truth of it all. “But there was just something about him, something that drew me in and appealed to the very core of me, that made me want to get to know him better. And I would’ve been damned if anyone else had taken him from me.” The last part came out with a growl and he forced his features to relax out of the sneer they had morphed into.

Silence.

Then Aran snorted, one corner of his lips curled up in a smirk. “Yeah. Can’t imagine why ya’d feel that way. I’m sure it’s not anything that could be explained away by biology or instincts or nothing like that.” He gave one last deadpan look before rising to his feet. “I love ya like a brother, Shinsuke, and I’ll support ya through it all, but just be careful. And I don’t just mean physically.” He gave a very pointed look that had Shinsuke suddenly feeling nervous, his chest getting tight, then left the room…

And left a very confused Shinsuke sitting behind his desk.

The words felt ominous, causing a chill to race up his back, and he forced himself to shake it off both physically and metaphorically. Everything was going to be fine and if it wasn’t, he’d work to make it that way.

At least… he hoped...


End file.
